Forum:Revising the Spoiler Policy
The recent update on Explorations has gotten me thinking about a few of our policies with regards to "spoilers". Obviously we're going to keep things like egg images carefully labeled and avoid any and all egg descriptions, but especially with regards to Explorations, I wonder if we shouldn't have some more strict rules. Here's what I've been pondering: * Exploration images: Some other discussion (I cannot find it right now) talked about the desire to keep the story and images limited to repeated Exploration undertakings. Maybe we should reconsider having the galleries of images available underneath some of the Exploration entries? * NPC Battles: I'm starting to get a bit uncomfortable about having the full battle teams available, ESPECIALLY the ones used in Explorations. I'd like to recommend removing the teams (and maybe the page on Exploration NPCs entirely) and just have a growing list of the explorations that have NPC battles (nothing wrong with that as there's no way to gleam what kinds of Pokémon would be useful in battle from that information). * Tiny Egg: This one I'm not certain about; currently we identify that it's used to summon a Manaphy egg, and the sprite used for it looks like the egg, so maybe this is egg identification? never mind; GPX+ own help page identifies the egg created anyways. we should be in the clear here. I cannot think of any other places where we might need to rethink our strategy. I welcome any discussion on this matter, however, and would like to get a concensus before we move forward. Sp des Slick 21:51, March 4, 2012 (UTC) :I actually have a few things I wanted to say on this matter... :* Exploration Images: I've actually been meaning to bring up this matter for a long time now. While the one title-card image is fine, the galleries really need to go. I believe the justification for them being there was mostly to showcase the artist's artwork, though really, it doesn't warrant it. Not only are they most certainly spoilerific, they honestly make the page look really messy and unorganized. While I HAVE been saving all the images for a large majority of the recent Explorations, I haven't been uploading them for largely that reason. That factor, consistency, is probably also another reason to get rid of them- not all the explorations have them, some are missing. :* NPC Battles: Concerning the Exploration ones, the teams and their items and such can probably be removed, though... I feel we'd almost be "missing" something if we just... "Ignore" them. My suggestion is that, for Exploration NPCs, we create more of a limited chart, that basically cuts off the bottom half it, where the team info is. In other words, just show the basic data- Name, Difficulty, Type of battle, etc.. As for regular NPCs, I think they're fine as they are. There's not much secrecy really to them, so I don't think there's actually that much harm in displaying them. (Heck, you can find Cypress' teams without an outside website by looking at her Party and PC.) There's not too much to spoil in-depth either, as movesets are pretty standardized and nowhere near as varied as in the main series games. :...Also, this is a bit unrelated, but while we're somewhat on this topic though I do want to mention one idea I had. I think it would be interesting to create a sort of list oe chart concerning the attacks. I know, there's not really much to show, it'll just be piles of "Name, Type, Strong/Weak, Physical/Special, description", but, still. It's a thought. [[User:M190049|''~m190049]][[User talk:M190049|~talk]] 22:36, March 4, 2012 (UTC) ::I hadn't considered the aesthetic factor of the galleries, but overall I'm glad you agree. Same on the NPCs, for the most part, but like the images some of them are a bit spoilery (like the final battle in Beneath the Frozen Flame, or the one in the Clone Exploration). For now I'll just remove the galleries while we continue discussing the NPCs. I'll also make a little page showcasing the attacks (probably called Attacks or something, and throw in Gem info there too). 'Sp' 'des Slick' 03:31, March 5, 2012 (UTC) :::I like what you did do with the Exploration page, as far as condensing the info went. I was going to mention, after the removal of the galleries, that the page definitely did still need some cleaning up, though looks like you took care of that already. It does almost look a little bare now though. XD Ah well. Good job with the Moves page as well. :::Anywho... Again concerning the Exploration NPCs, I still think we need to, at minimum, at least list them in diminutive form. Disregarding them completely will just for me leave that feeling that we're ''missing something... And I can already see all the comments we'd receive asking "where are they?" (Though we'll probably get that anyway from just removing the teams...) Considering the fact that there's no actual way to know which NPC likens to which Exploration, as we already don't include that, without team info not much is really spoiled. One has to have either done the Exploration already or just be observant considering appearance dates to figure out what goes where. If we randomized order of the names (or perhaps alphabetized), it leaves it ambiguous without much being lost. [[User:M190049|''~m190049]][[User talk:M190049|~talk]] 06:01, March 5, 2012 (UTC) ::::Good points. I went ahead and took them into account, modifying the NPC table and changing the appearance a bit of the Exploration NPC page. I also linked the Moves page to the Battle Tower page. 'Sp' 'des Slick''' 19:02, March 5, 2012 (UTC)